My life normal, not so much
by LeenMariexoxo
Summary: Okay well my story has nothing to do with The Hunger Games. But I will be writing a story for The Hunger Games soon! please read this and don't think this is stupid because I put it under this category. *MOVED TO FICTIONPRESS, READ LAST "CHAPTER" PLEASE!*
1. Zoo Day

_Okay so this is my first story so please comment! oh and i'm loooking for ways to make the story funnier. well enjoy. don't really know what else to say...well this awkward. _

_ ~Fire~_

* * *

><p>I sit up in bed and rub my eyes.<p>

It's a new day and I inhale the spring aroma as I stretch my arm.

I swing my legs over the edge of my bed and then crawl over to my dog, Hunter in his bed on my bedroom floor.

He wags his tail when he sees me. "Hi Huntie." I say in a calm voice.

I get back to my feet and walk downstairs to my kitchen. I grab a bowl of cereal and head back up to my room.

I turn the TV on and find commercials on each station. "Uhh" I moan and turn off the TV. I grab my phone of its charger and scroll through the contacts. I open a new message to my friend Nikki

. It read, "**Hey! Im soo bored. Wats up with u?" **She texts back, "**Im good srry ur bored but hows jake?" **Oh crap.

I reply, "**hey srry i gtg i made plans with jake and i 4 got byee!" **I scroll through the contacts and find Jake. I call him and its starts to ring.

"Hey what's up?" Jake answers. "Heyy well sorry but I think I'm gonna be a little late. I'm really sorry Jake." I tell him. "Hey no prob that means I can have a little more time to do stuff." He tells me.

"What kind of stuff?" I ask. "Special stuff Rain, special stuff." He says smoothly. He is soo cute!

"Okay I'll just have to wait and find out I guess. I have to go though." I tell him.

"Okay well I'll will see you very soon!" he says

. We both hang up because we don't do the sappy You hang up first! No you hang up first! crap. I grab my white denim skirt and yellow blouse then pair it with yellow flip flops.

I grab my wallet and run upstairs to my mom's room. "Hey mom I'm going to Jake's okay?"

She's laying on a yoga mat with her arms in the air. "Okay sweetie have fun." She tells me.

My mom is laid back so she doesn't care if I date guys even though I'm fourteen. All she needs to do is meet the guy for dinner and if she doesn't like him she'll tell me.

Oh, and just because my name is Rain doesn't make her a hippie either.

I run downstairs and out the door nearly tripping over the loose step at the bottom. Jake only lives a few houses down so I usually walk to his house.

I get to his house and knock on the side door. He opens the door a second later. "Hey babe."

He says smoothly. "Babe?" I raise my eyebrows. "Just trying it out." He tells me.

He leans over and grabs two slips of paper off his kitchen table.

"Hi Rain!" his mom calls from the sink. "Hi Mrs. Long!" I yell. She wipes her hands off on a towel and comes over to Jake and I. "So what's your mom up to?" she asks me.

"She's actually doing yoga this week." I reply. My mom does different things each week to get in shape or improve her intelligence.

It sounds extremely weird I know but it actually works, because when I tried it I swear my IQ went up like 10 points.

"Well that sounds fun! I think I might go over and join her." says Mrs. Long snapping me back to reality.

"Okay you do that mom. Well we have to get going okay so bye!" Jake says interrupting his mom and closing the door behind us.

"You just love hearing my mom talk don't you." he tells me sarcastically. "Do I detect a sarcastic vibe here?" I shoot back.

He smiles and puts his arm around my shoulders. Our fingers enlaced as we walk.

"So ready for the zoo?" I ask looking up into his blue eyes.

"I am if you are." He replies. Last week Jake got us tickets to the new zoo in town that's supposed to be awesome.

We walk until we reach the gates of the zoo. The sign up top reads, **ZOO**. Yep, real original.

The lady at the booth takes or tickets, rips one side then give them back. We walk through the gates and I grab a map.

"Okay so where do you wanna go first?" Jake says looking at the map with me. "The wolves of course." I respond.

I can be really girly sometimes like how I'm deathly afraid of even the teeniest spider, but I can be tomboyish like how I live to see wolves and love getting deep in the woods.

We walk down all the paths and finally come to the wolves. "Oh wow." I say as I look into the habitat.

The wolves are so beautiful it takes my breath right out of my lungs. Jake and I stay there for a while until we see some big muscled security guards run by us.

Jake looks at me with a mischievous smirk on his face. "Shall we?" he says gesturing toward where the guards went. "We shall." I say.

We go around the corner and see the guards holding a group of boys by the arms. I look at all the faces and let out a small gasp when I see a familiar face behind a grey beanie and shaggy hair.

Jake looks where I'm looking and frowns.

We are looking at the face of Andrew Jones.


	2. Flashbacks, Hospitals, and Sympathy

_Hey heyy party people! Okay I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while (I really hope that there are people who are reading this) I'm not used to Fanfiction yet so I had some minor setbacks. Well please please review because I got like one review last time! I think we can do better than that I mean am I right? Okay well enjoy!_

_ ~Girl on Fire~_

* * *

><p>It all started about a month ago when I just started to date Jake.<p>

We both really liked each other and were inseparable (the first stage of dating.) This one day during math class, Andrew (who sits next to me, bleck.)

was looking at me so creepily I wanted to slap him. I looked over and saw something written in my notebook.

I looked closer to see, "whats up hot stuff" written in tiny letters.

I looked at Andrew who was smiling even more than before. I glared at him. The bell rang and I got up and told Andrew to back off.

At lunch time he kept looking at me weird. I had told Nikki what was going on and she got even madder than I was

She had immediately gotten up and walked over to Andrew's table and started yelling at him.

When she started to walk away I saw Andrew say something and within seconds Nikki had turned around and smacked him right across his face.

I gaped and she came back sat down and said "Hellooo". That afternoon during study hall Andrew walked past me and mumbled to his friend, "hellooo gorgeous."

I turned around to face him. "What is your problem! Stop being such a creep! You know I have a boyfriend, you know I don't like you and you know I will never like you!" I screamed in his face.

"Feisty" he said in a seductive voice. I slapped him.

"Go get a life and stop taking out your psychological problems out on me." I had growled.

His friend had stepped away with an odd look on his face. Andrew looked at me with rage and anger visible in his eyes.

I had become frightened immediately after I saw this. I stepped back and he swung his fist at me. Since we were outside that day I could have called for anyone but I didn't.

My voice didn't work, all I could do is look over and see my friends look at me before a fist had hit my face. I had fallen to the ground and saw my friends and Jake running over to me.

Jake had Drew and Connor his best friends with him. Andrew was still mad.

He kicked my stomach and that was when I had blacked out. I woke up about a day later in a hospital bed.

I hated Andrew. Jake and my mom and Mrs. Long were sitting on chairs. I moaned and rolled over. "Rain!" my mom had cried.

Jake had rushed over to my bed and kneeled up next to me. "We'll be in the cafeteria" my mom had said taking note and ushering Mrs. Long out with her.

I had looked at Jake who had dried tears marking his cheeks. I put my hand to his cheek and his had covered mine.

"I should have gotten to you sooner, I should have grabbed him." he had mumbled.

"Don't blame yourself, please Jake don't." I comforted him. I had looked at my feet and then my other hand.

At that moment I saw a small needle in my arm. IV. My eyes had widened in fear and I started having flashbacks.

Accident. Mom. Car. Me. Mia. Mia…. "NOO!" I had screamed and ripped the IV out of my arm and ran out of the room.

I had run down the halls as fast as possible dodging wheelchairs and jumping over things. "Rain! Rain come back!" I had heard Jake call.

I ran by the cafeteria doors and saw my mom and Mrs. Long. "Rain?" my mom had said confused.

I had started panting and stopped. A doctor looked at me confused then saw Jake running down the hall towards me.

I had still been panting and right then and there I collapsed into the doctor's arms. That was how it all happened, I met Andrew, he hurt me, and I hated him.

Jake brought me back to reality, "Let's get out of here." He said slipping his arm around my waist.

Before we could get out sight we heard a small call "Well if it isn't Rain Montgomery!" Andrew said with a slight ring to my name.

We turned around. Andrew looked at Jake, "Long." He said harshly.

Jake stepped forward covering half my body with his. I loved that. "What do you want Jones." Jake growled.

"Just wondering how my favorite people are." Andrew said sarcastically. I saw Jake's muscles tense up but he restrained himself.

He turned around, slipped his arm back around my waist and we walked off. We got to the penguin exhibit and surprisingly no one was there.

We just walked around for a while. "If you don't mind me asking what were you thinking about when you zoned out back there?" Jake asked.

"I was thinking about what happened last month with Andrew." I said looking up at him.

"Oh" "Mia too. I-I was thinking of Mia too." I added.

He looked at me with a sympathetic look and then kissed the top of my head.

I wasn't as sad as I used to be when I talk about Mia. Everyone was still sympathetic, but my mom and I got used to it.

We were fine now,not quite as happy but happy. Because just six months ago my little sister died.

* * *

><p><em>See that adorable review button. It's so cute! I could just click on it! You should try it sometime.<em>


	3. Meadow

_Okay I'm sorry but please review! I feel really bad about myself because no one is reviewing so I feel like my stories suck. Pardon my language for all who have a problem. I'm not trying to play the sympathy card here trust me. But please please please review. And if my triple please didn't work just find it in your hearts. _

~_Girl On Fire~_

* * *

><p>Mia was my little sister. Emphasis on was. She died in a car accident six months ago.<p>

My mom, Mia and I were all in our car coming back from dinner. We were in our car singing, and laughing, and having the best time.

We were at a red light and the light turned green. We drove forward and when we got to the middle of the intersection a car came out of nowhere and hit the side of the car.

The car was going fast so we were pushed sideways and nearly flipped over. The car hit the side that Mia was on.

Another car had come crashing into the back of the car during it all of it. When it all stopped we heard yelling outside and saw blood on the inside of our car.

We were all bleeding and I thought we were all okay. I was wrong. When the ambulance had gotten there I was on the verge of passing out.

The firemen had ripped the doors off the car and taken us onto gurneys. That's when I noticed Mia, she was covered and I mean COVERED in blood. She hadn't looked okay from my point of view.

"MIA!" I had screamed. Paramedics had held me down as I tried to reach her. "Let me go, that's my sister! MIA! Let me go!" I had yelled.

They had to put me under. Then when I woke up a few hours later I saw my mom in the bed next to me already awake and reading a magazine.

I looked over at her and she lowered the magazine. Tears covered her face and were pouring out of her eyes.

She had thrown the magazine down when she saw me. "Mom." I had moaned. "Where's Mia? Is she ok?"

I had asked in a raspy voice. My mom had shook her head after I asked that.

My eyes had gotten huge and I hid my face in my hands. I had looked up to see a doctor at the end of my hospital bed.

"I'm so sorry." she had said sympathetically. "This is your fault." I had mumbled, "What?" she had asked.

"THIS IS YOU FAULT! SHE COULD HAVE BEEN SAVED!" I had screamed in her face. "I HATE THIS STUPID HOSPITAL AND I WANT OUT!" I had yelled.

"Honey calm down." My mom had said. "No mom I don't want to calm down, they killed Mia!" I had yelled.

"Every since I was little and when I watched those hospital shows with dad, I never liked hospitals especially those creepy things they puts in your arms, IVs." I had explained.

I had calmed down and a few days later my mom and I were released.

We both grew depressed and didn't want to live without Mia. She was only seven, I would think to myself.

I would ask god why he did this to us. He never answered. My friends helped me get better. Ever since then I've been happy because I always tell myself, Mia would have wanted me to have a happy life, for the both of us.

Six months ago my seven year old little sister Mia died and I miss her every day.

Jake and I spent the rest of the day at the zoo. We left the zoo at about 5:30 p.m.

"You know what I kinda want to do." Jake says. "What?" I ask. "Come on." he says pulling me by the wrist.

"Jake where are we going?" I ask not really sure what he was doing.

We were going through brush and some other plants, and when it stopped being brush, it was a meadow.

"Woah. This place is so cool, where did you find it?" I ask. "I found it a while ago." He tells me.

"I'll be right back." He tells me and then heads back into the brush. I step out into the meadow and look around.

It is just so peaceful here. I walk around a bit looking for animals or people.

I'm walking and out of nowhere I hear music. A soft music, like lullaby music.

I walk a little looking for where the music is coming from. I start to move my feet a little bit, I take dance class so I know how to dance without being a complete fail and looking like an idiot.

I start to dance a little bit more and all of a sudden I'm caught in someone's arms.

Not in a bad way, more like their dancing with me. I look up and see the blue eyes I love so much.

Of course it's Jake. I start laughing and he laughs too. We stop after a while and then he shows me that he got a blanket.

We lay the blanket on the grass and then lay on it side by side. We definitely know our boundaries, hah trust me.

The only thing we really do is lay there. I can smell fresh grass and feel the warmth of Jake.

I'm using his shoulder for a pillow and I'm playing with a piece of grass. "I never want to leave this moment." I say quietly.

I look up at Jake's face. He's smiling and he pulls me in for a kiss. Ok now I know I never want to leave.

He pulls away and looks right into my eyes. He half smiles and he holds me to his chest.

I lay there, my head on his chest and playing with grass. After a long time it starts to get dark.

We both get up and fold up the blanket. Our fingers twine together as we walk.

We get back to Jake's house and I give him a kiss goodnight. "You sure you don't want me to walk you home?" he asks looking at me with puppy dog eyes.

"I'll be fine Jake." I reassure him. I give him another kiss and hug before I see him disappear into his house.

As I'm walking back to my house I see another opening that leads to the same meadow.

I hear the music again. I walk into the meadow and look around. I walk closer to where it's coming from.

I come to a small clearing sort of thing. I gawk at what I see. There in the meadow, is a small girl.

She is skipping and running all over the clearing. "Hey! Hey, where are your parents? What are you doing?" I yell to her.

I step toward the little girl. I freeze in my tracks. I know the song, I think I know that girl.


	4. Sleepover

_Okay I really like how JezTheMockingjay74 reviewed my story! Thanks so much! I think we can learn something from JezTheMockingjay74, Review=:) happy author No Review= :( sad author. Please review! thanks!_

_ ~Girl On Fire~_

* * *

><p>I step closer. "Mia?" I say as I choke on the name.<p>

The girl turns around and looks at me with her brow furrowed. "Rain?" she says.

"Y- You can't be here." I say stuttering. "I know, but I am and I'm dancing to the song you used to hum to me." She says continuing to skip.

"No no you're not here your-your dead." I say. My face grows with horror. "Rain it's me." Mia says to me. "NO!" I scream and start to run.

I run faster and faster when, finally I get to Jake's house. I get to the side door and pound my fist as hard as possible.

The door flies open and Jake is standing there in flannel pajama bottoms. Just flannel pajama bottoms.

If I wasn't about to have a heart attack I would probably be admiring that. I rush into his arms and start to cry.

Sobs and odd sounds escape my mouth as hot tears spill from my eyes. Jake stands there with me, holding me and saying "It's okay, it's going to be okay Rain." in a clam voice.

When I calm down he pulls me out of the doorway and into his kitchen. We sit at the table and he starts to ask me questions.

"What happened is the first thing I want to know." He says. "I-I saw her." I whisper. "Who" Jake asks, "Mia" I say in a whisper.

"Okay well I'm gonna walk you home now." Jake tells me. "You don't believe me." I accuse him.

No it's just that..." "Just what, just that I'm a crazy girl who sees her dead little sister!" I say raising my voice.

"No, no that's not what I mean. I do believe you it's just that I can't wrap my mind around this." He explains in a small voice.

I look at him; his eyes have that why-did-you-yell-at-me-oh-wait-your-a-girl look. I stretch across the table and kiss him gently on the lips.

I pull away but Jake cups the back of my neck and pulls me in again. He finally pulls away and I look at his sky blue eyes.

I sort of blush but I have no idea why. We get up from the kitchen table and I look at the clock to see that it's 12:30.

"What the crap!" I say. "How did it get that late?" I ask to no one in particular.

"You could always stay here if you want." Jake offers. I giggle a bit and look at him "Are you serious?" your mom would murder us like come down stairs see me then kill you."

I tell him. "No because you have no way of getting home and I don't want you to be alone, not for one second." he argues.

I look at his pleading blue eyes that bore into my soul almost every other second. "Dammit Jake." I curse.

Jake smirks and leads me to his room. "Woah, woah woah! We're not gonna sleep…" I trail off while gesturing to his bed.

"Rain, your fourteen I wouldn't ever expect that from you." He reassures me. "Just checking" I say with a small ring in my voice.

Jake grabs a blanket and pillow from his closet and bed and then leaves the room.

I slip off my shoes and take my blouse off. I have a camisole under it so I'm not like exposed or anything.

My camisole is very long so I tucked it into my skirt. It covers my bottom well. I slip my skirt off and I'm about to climb into bed when I hear a creak noise.

I turn around and see Jake blocking his eyes with his hand. "Oh god sorry." He says.

"Hey no problem 'babe'." I tell him. He leaves and I fall asleep.

The next morning, I awake to Jake's beautiful face. I cup his cheek in my hand.

I half smile and then swing my legs over the side of his bed. I pull my skirt on and meet Jake and Mrs. Long in the kitchen.

"Good morning Rain!" Mrs. Long chimes. "Umm hi Mrs. Long." I say awkwardly.

"Oh don't worry Jake explained everything and it's perfectly fine." She reassures me. Jake leans over and kisses my forehead.

I blush but only because his mom is right there. "I'm going to walk Rain home okay Ma?" Jake says to his mom.

"What about breakfast?" Mrs. Long asks, "Well her mom must be wondering where she is". "Okay well take care honeys!" Mrs. Long says cheerfully.

Jake's arm wraps around my waist. We begin to walk back to my house. When I get to my porch steps Jake takes my hand and plays with my fingers.

I lean forward and kiss him. His hands wrap around my waist and my hands go around his neck.

We break apart and I walk into my house leaving Jake. I enter the house and see my mom at the kitchen table.

"Hey where were you last night?" she says nonchalantly while flipping through a magazine.

"Oh umm at Jake's." I say shrugging. "Wait what?" she asks raising her eyebrow at me.

"Well it's not what you think. I-I saw Mia. While walking home she was in this meadow and I ran back to Jake's and he didn't want me to be alone, so he slept on his couch while I slept in his room and his mom said it was fine." I said rambling on and on.

"Woah Rain slow down! It's ok I'm not mad." "Oh okay." I say.

I leave and go to my room.

I open yet another text to Nikki. But before I could send it my mom comes into my room with the phone in her hand. "Rain Jake's on the phone." she says and hands me the phone.


	5. Here We Go Again

_Hey everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long but I've been a little down lately :( I had a major case of writers block and another case of broken hearted __loneliness. But I'm better now and I have a new chapter out! I'll let you enjoy :P _

_ ~Girl On Fire~_

* * *

><p>"Hello?" I ask. "Hey Rain what's up?" "Jake?" I ask. "Yes?" he responds.<p>

"What's wrong, why did you call?" I ask. I hear Jake sigh, "I'm worried about you Rain. Whatever you saw was not normal." he tells me.

"How about you, me, and Nikki hang out today so you can make sure I'm okay." "Yeah I like that idea." He tells me.

"Okay I'll call Nikki and we'll meet you at your house at 12:30." I explain. "Okay see you then." We both hang up and I call Nikki.

I explain everything to her and she thinks that it would be good to hang for the day. I get a new outfit on and run downstairs.

"Hey mom, I'm hanging with Jake and Nikki today okay?" I yell. "Rain can you come here." My mom says from the living room.

I walk into our living room and sit on the couch next to my mom. "You said that you saw Mia last night. Right?" She asks me.

I nod my head. "Have you ever seen her before?" She asks. I feel like I can't talk so I shake my head no.

"Okay, well I've seen her before too." My mom says as she adjusts herself on the couch. "Really?" I say quietly.

"Yep, so don't feel like you're crazy or alone because you saw her." "Thanks mom I didn't really think anything of it until now" I said being half sarcastic.

"I have to go okay?" "Okay she says. I walk out the back door and out the back gate. I start walking down our dirt road when I hear my name.

It's almost like a whisper but at the same time it's not. "Rain" I hear. I keep walking, but when I'm halfway to Jake's house I hear it again.

"Rain" I hear and snap my head around. "No, not again" I whisper when I see Mia a few feet behind or rather in front of me.

"Rain" Mia says and walks towards me. I step back as my eyes follow her every move.

"You can't be here. You're dead." I say in a hush voice. "Rain why can't you see that I'm here" "No, no, you're dead. You're dead!"

I scream and bolt towards Jake's house. I keep looking behind me and I keep seeing nothing.

I'm running fast and when I get near Jake's house I see Nikki and Jake waiting outside for me.

They see me and I can tell they know something's wrong. I look behind myself once more and when I turn my head I meet a face full of dirt and rock.

My face skids along the dirt and I feel like my skin id peeling off my body.

I hit a big rock and everything stops. I see red as cherry blood on my hands and legs.

There isn't much but there's some. Jake's by my side in an instant. I feel myself crying and he pulls me into his arms, not caring that I'm dripping with blood.

I cry into his shirt and I feel Nikki rubbing my back comfortingly. I finally calm down when Jake carries me into his house.

They both wipe everything off me like I'm a seven-year-old. "Thanks" I say. Once they're done we all go outside without saying a word.

We sit at the patio table and say nothing. It feels like forever when Jake finally says "What happened?"

"I saw her again" I reply sadly. "I ran until I saw you guys then everything else." I added.

"Yeah we saw the last part nice and clear" Nikki says with a sting. Jake looks at her. "Sorry, out of line." She admits.

"It's alright" I say to comfort her. "'You really scared the shit out of me back there" Nikki confesses. "I'm sorry." I tell her.

We all sit there not knowing what to do. Nikki's phone rings after a minute. "Hello?" she answers. "No. Come on. Fine. Okay! Ughh." Nikki converses and then hangs up the phone.

"Guys I'm really sorry but my mother is dragging me to my little cousin's birthday party, because she apparently doesn't understand what it is like to have a social life so she is ruining mine." Nikki complains.

"It's fine Nikki." I say goodbye, gives me a hug, and leaves.

Exactly one minute after Nikki's departure, Jake walks over to my chair, nearly rips my arm out of its socket, picks me up, and crashes our lips together.

We stay there for a while and then we hug each other. "What was that all about?" I ask when he lets go.

"I swear to god if you scare me one more time, I will put you under house arrest forever." He says looking into my eyes.

We get bored after hanging at Jake's house so we walk down to the pier. And just guess who we see there.

Andrew Jones.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry I had to leave off there but I just thought you might get more interested that way :P Everyone who reads this story please try to take the poll on my profile page! It's of utter most importance that you do! It will definitely make my week and give me strength to write more! If you have already taken it please tell your friends!<em>

_ ~Girl On Fire~_


	6. A Fight

_Hey everyone! It's time to update! Okay well for all of you who read my story I am changing the title to Promise Me. I had a poll up and try to take it because I'm probably not going to change it __immediately. Enjoy my chapter!_

_ ~Girl On Fire~_

* * *

><p>Jake starts turning the other way but I stop him. "It's fine Jake, really it doesn't bother me." I tell him looking into his baby blue eyes.<p>

He nods and we keep walking. We pass Andrew and his creepy friends and we think we're in the clear when we hear a voice.

"Well look who it is." Andrew says. "My two best friends!" He calls.

We keep walking and I suddenly feel I hand grip my shoulder.

Jake instantly turns around and pushes Andrew. "Don't touch her." He says protectively.

"Come on I'm not that bad am I?" Andrew says stepping toward me and touching my arm.

Jake steps forward, "I said don't touch her." He says sternly.

"Jake I won't hurt her." Andrew says trying to sound innocent.

He steps towards me again and reaches for me. In an instant Jake is punching Andrew in the face.

Andrew stumbles backwards and cups his face. "You're gonna regret that Long." Andrew growls.

He springs forward and tackles Jake. He punches Jake and then gets up.

He kicks him in the stomach and that's when I step in. Seeing Jake get kicked reminded me too much of when I got kicked.

I knee Andrew in the groin and he clutches his stomach. His friends help him up and I help Jake up.

I put my arm around Jake's waist because he seems a little dazed. "You're gonna wish you never crossed me!" Andrew yells and then he stumbles away.

Jake's arm immediately goes around my shoulders and we walk away. We spend the day at the pier and when we are walking back from getting cotton candy I see a flier on a bulletin board.

"Hey look at this." I say and tear the flier off the board. It said: "**Green Bay Summer Prom! Dancing, Food, and Fun!**"

"Do you wanna go?" I ask Jake hoping that he does want to go.

"Uhh sure." He says in that way that all guys do.

"Awesome!" I shriek. Immediately I call Nikki. "Hey are you going to the Green Bay Summer Dance?" I ask.

"Yeah actually I forgot to tell you about it. Jason and I are going. Are you and Jake going?" She asks me.

"Yeah! We need to go dress shopping tomorrow." I say.

"Yeah definitely." She says.

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye!" I say and hang up. I flash the biggest grin I can to Jake.

He laughs and his arm finds a place around my waist this time. We walk back to my house and we sit out on my deck for a while.

I talk to him about how I'll probably get a blue dress for the dance and that he should probably think about getting some sort of tux since it is a prom.

After a while Jake leaves and I walk upstairs and collapse onto my bed. My phone vibrates and I open a goodnight text from Jake.

After I reply, I get changed into my pajamas and fall into a deep sleep.

I wake up to Hunter barking to a squirrel. "Hunter, shut up." I groan and roll out of bed.

I skulk downstairs and slide the deck door open. I slide into one of the chairs and bite into the apple I grabbed when I went through the kitchen.

It tastes juicy and sweet in my mouth. I get really excited when I remember that I get to go dress shopping with Nikki today.

I finish my apple and walk back up to my room. I change into shorts and an orange tank top.

I grab my wallet and phone and run downstairs to the living room. "Mom I need the money you were going to give me for dress shopping." I say to my mom who is sitting on the couch.

She grabs her purse off the coffee table and hands me a check. It is worth 1,000 dollars.

My grandfather was a CEO and we inherited all his money when he died because he never married.

We still rank in money because before my dad died he sold his huge franchise to this guy and we still have some of the rights so we get tons of cash from it.

We spend the money wisely and this is for something important (well to me it is.) "Thanks mom." I say as I run toward the door.

"Rain wait a minute." I hear her yell. I turn around and head back to the living room.

"What time will you be back by?" She asks.

"I'll be back by eight, before it gets dark" I tell her. She nods her head and I bolt out the door.

I head towards Nikki's house which is a couple blocks away. I usually walk to all my friends' houses because I like walking.

I slip off my flip flops and hold them in my hand as I walk. I love going barefoot.

I would walk across town barefoot and I wouldn't care. Well across town isn't that far away because our town is pretty small,mostly a decent size.

I get to Nikki's driveway and slip my flip flops back on.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading my chapter! Please R&amp;R! I will be your best friend if you do...<em>


	7. Dress Shopping

_Hey guys! Now I have a little problem I would like to share with you all. I am rethinking the name of my story. I said in my last authors note that I was changing it to Promise Me but I'm not sure about that. Please if you have any ideas for a great title review or PM me! Thank you for reading my story! Enjoy..._

_ ~Girl On Fire~_

* * *

><p>As I walk up Nikki's steps I can hear voices from behind the door. I ring the doorbell and Nikki opens it right away.<p>

"Hey let's go." She says and practically pushes me off the front steps. "Sorry but my mom and brother are fighting again." She apologizes.

"It's fine." I reply. "So how's Jason?" I ask Nikki. Jason Randor is Nikki's boyfriend.

They were in the lovey dove stage for about 5 months. It annoyed the crap out of me, but they got over it a while ago.

"He's good" she tells me.

"I think Jake is excited for the dance. He doesn't show it but I'm pretty positive he's excited." I say smiling.

"I think Jason is too." Nikki says with a grin on her face.

"What store do you think we should go to? There's Tasha's on Main Street, Beautiful You, Princess Place…" Me and Nikki both look at each other. "Nicoles!" We squeal at the same time.

We walk down Klane Way until we reach the store called: "**Nicole's Dress Shop 'Find your beauty within'"**We burst through the doors and see our friend Holly at the counter.

"Hey you guys!" she yells. She runs over and gives both of us a hug. "What are you doing here?" she asks.

"Getting dresses for the Green Bay Prom!" Nikki tells her overjoyed.

"That's awesome! So obviously I do get to say something because you are at my store." Holly says sarcastically.

"But this isn't your store." I remind her.

"When Nicole is not here I live out my dream so don't burst my bubble." Holly says. I roll my eyes and we start looking at the dresses there.

I try on one teal blue mermaid skirt dress and I am in awe."Oh my god, I love it I just love it!" I say as I look in the full length mirror.

"Mmm I don't know Rain it just doesn't have that …pizzazz." Nikki tells me.

"Yeah it's just not the best it can be." Holly says honestly.

"Yeah you guys are right and I'm not just saying that, I really understand what you mean." I admit.

I keep looking and a second later Nikki comes out in a green, one shoulder, A-line dress.

"Oh…my …god." I say starring at Nikki.

"You like?" Nikki says striking a pose.

"I love!" Holly shrieks.

"It's perfect!" I squeal.

"Yeah I'm getting this one." Nikki says.

"Are you kidding, I would kill you if you didn't get that dress." I tell her. I walk toward the back of the store while Nikki pays for the dress.

I spot the most amazing dress and grab it of the hanger. I run to the dressing room so Nikki or Holly can't see the dress until it's on me.

I slip the dress on and step out of the dressing room. Nikki and Holly's mouths literally drop.

"Omigod." Nikki says.

"It's so beautiful." Holly compliments me.

I blush and look in the mirror. Not to seem arrogant but it _is_beautiful. The dress is a strapless, blue ball gown with layers of tulle underneath.

Now this time I feel like I'm gonna cry, but I don't because that is for wedding gowns not prom dresses.

"This is it! We're going to prom." I say extatic. I pay for my dress immediately after I take it off.

"Hey are you going to prom?" I ask Holly.

"Yeah actually I am." She responded while typing things into the cash register.

"With who?" Nikki asks.

Holly bites her lip and smiles "David asked me."

"Omigod really?" I say, "Why didn't you tell us?" Nikki adds.

"Well I haven't seen you guys in forever!" she replies.

"So what's your dress like?" I ask curiously.

"Do you wanna see it? My shift ends in five minutes." Holly suggests.

"Yeah definitely" I say. We wait five minutes and then walk three houses down to Holly's house. We go up to her room after she tells her mom that she's home.

She goes in her closet and pulls out the dress. "Omigosh it's so pretty!" I tell her.

"Really?" she questions.

"Um yeah" Nikki says sarcastically. Her dress is an A-line, pink, blue, yellow, and black swirly pattern dress, with halter top straps.

Holly puts it back in the bag and places it in her closet. "Do you guys wanna stay for dinner?" Holly asks us.

After we accept her invitation to dinner we put our dresses in her closet for safe keeping. We flop on her bed and talk until dinner.

After dinner Nikki and I leave and start walking home. We get to my house first and Nikki gives me a hug and walks down the road to her house.

I burst through my door wanting to show my mom the dress so badly. The first thing I see is Jake sitting on my couch.

"Hi?" I say confused as Jake comes over to me.

"Hey" he says with a small twinkle in his eyes. "I knew you were going dress shopping today so I went tux shopping." He explains.

"Ohh" I say with an embarrassed laugh "How did you know what color my dress was?" I ask.

"Nikki sent me a picture a while ago. I wanted you to see my tux so I came over here." Jake says.

"You're so sweet. Do you know where my mom is?" I ask.

"In the kitchen getting some water." He replies. "We can show her our prom attire together." Jake adds.

"Ooo attire, fancy word mister C in English." I chime. Jake laughs and kisses me quickly on the lips.

My mom walks in and shrieks "Oh good now I can see both of your prom outfits!" I show her my dress and she squeals so high pitched it makes my ears hurt.

Jake has a standard black tux but with a navy blue tie. He puts his arm around me as my mom is look at the dress and tux in their individual clear bags.

Jake leaves shortly after and my mom and I eat dinner.

That night I put my dress in my closet safe and sound. I keep thinking about the dress as I lay in bed. Hey all I can say is that I can't wait for prom.

* * *

><p><em>See that button. I dare you to poke it. I dare you!<em>


	8. Not a chapter but VERY IMPORTANT!

Dear Readers,

Since I have been getting so much of this, "Move your story to FictionPress! Omigod why are you on here? I have to get into everyone's business! Mehh!" I am going to be moving my story. I am not giving in it's just that I did not want to get another one of those reviews. My name on FictionPress is DanceForever12 and the story's new name is The Bright Side of Rain. I hope you all keep reading! Thank you for all the support JezTheMockingjay74! I would give the others who read my story (If I have any other viewers) credit but I can't because you didn't review. I'm sorry. So please please please, keep reading!

~Girl On Fire~


End file.
